<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest Your Head Weary Witcher by GeraskierIsCuteNGL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898724">Rest Your Head Weary Witcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeraskierIsCuteNGL/pseuds/GeraskierIsCuteNGL'>GeraskierIsCuteNGL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs A Nap, Grumpy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I made up a song for this, Jaskier Holds His Tongue, Jaskier Sings to Geralt, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Petting, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sassy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, first time writing for this fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeraskierIsCuteNGL/pseuds/GeraskierIsCuteNGL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You haven’t tried. Not with me, at least. Those tavern wenches don’t make the best bedroom partners.”</p><p>“And you do?”</p><p>Jaskier takes in a breath, breathes out and walks to the tree he suggested earlier. He takes a seat and leans his head back against the bark, immediately resolving to shrug out of his jacket and use it as a makeshift pillow. He shifts his body down until his back is pretty much level with the floor. It’s not the most comfortable of beds but it will do. </p><p>“Right. There we go,” Jaskier says, patting his chest. “Come on then.” </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“I’m taking a nap. And so should you.”</p><p>Geralt puts his hands on his hips and emits a sigh of frustration. “I’m not fucking around here—”</p><p>“I’m not either. You won’t know unless you try, so stop being the child you claim not to be and join me down here.”</p><p>(Or, Geralt can't sleep, so Jaskier suggests using his chest as a pillow.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best Geralt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest Your Head Weary Witcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. Welcome to my first fic in this fandom and this pairing </p><p>I watched the show a couple of days ago, so bear with me on the characterisation. ^^ </p><p>This is my headcanon for episode 5 because I thought it would be really cute if Jaskier helped Geralt sleep while singing softly to him. :)</p><p>I hope you enjoy it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t fucking sleep!”</p><p>Jaskier flinches at the tone of Geralt’s voice, a flock of birds retreating into the safety of the blue sky above accompanying his step back. He swallows, instinct telling him to glance away, but he can’t bring himself to do it.</p><p>Behind the raging fire of lack of sleep and tension, Jaskier can see that Geralt’s intention isn’t to hurt him. Perhaps, at least physically. There’s a pleading there somewhere, buried beneath piles of self-sufficiency, a time span playing out through pools of smelted gold.</p><p>Jaskier sees the years of denying help, shrugging off favours, insisting that he can do it all by himself, without any hands to guide or assist.</p><p>He sees the struggles of a man far too used to being abandoned, cast out by anyone and everyone—used, treated like scum for something that he has no control over; that he had no choice over.</p><p>When has anyone ever taken the time to put his needs first? When has anyone ever asked him how he feels? When has anyone ever put aside their own self-interest to find out if Geralt needs help—if the White Wolf has been howling at the moon, waiting… <em>longing </em>for someone to howl back—to understand him, to care…</p><p>Maybe even to love him.</p><p>Jaskier has written many songs. He’s sung at many parties, events, taverns—and, yes, brothels. None of those songs ever had any meaning to him until he met Geralt of Rivia.</p><p>When he saw him sitting alone, silently brooding, emitting an aura that dared anyone to come close enough to take in the smell of <em>death, </em>decay, he was stunned into silence… But Jaskier saw something else. He <em>smelt </em>something else.</p><p>He smelt loneliness. Stood there in a tavern full of people that had no interest in what he was offering, he felt <em>connected </em>to the equally as lonely man huddled away in the corner, like the sun and moon crossing paths to form the rarity known as a solar eclipse.</p><p>After the first brief conversation, Jaskier felt compelled to follow this man. For what, he was not sure. What he did know, however, was that he had a feeling that if he tagged along, he would find meaning in his life.</p><p>It turns out that he did. He found meaning in travelling and singing about the heroic tales of Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf.</p><p>Suddenly he meant something. Suddenly <em>someone </em>meant something to him. The inspiration would surely have run dry without his muse to keep the creative juices flowing.</p><p>So he stuck around. He inserted himself into Geralt’s life. And yes, he’s aware that Geralt isn’t exactly his… biggest fan, but one simply cannot please them all.</p><p>Since then, he would like to believe that they have somewhat of a relationship? Somewhat of a friendship?</p><p>He can’t exactly qualify it. But then the best songs ever written were centred around matters of the heart.</p><p>Jaskier nods his head firmly and stands his ground.</p><p>“Right. Well, what have you tried so far?”</p><p>Geralt just stares at him in response.</p><p>“You said you can’t sleep. So, big guy, what have you tried?”</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt says on a sigh. “Go away.”</p><p>Jaskier takes a cautious step forward, straightening his lute on his shoulder. Geralt tracks his approach, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Just answer the question,” Jaskier replies, braving the next couple of steps. “Maybe I can actually help.”</p><p>“You’re a bard. Not a magician.”</p><p>“I’m an <em>excellent </em>bard, I think is what you meant to say.”</p><p>Geralt’s lips thin.</p><p>“We’ll work our way back to that one. Now, would you like me to sing you a—”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Jaskier feigns annoyance. “You didn’t even let me finish,” he says while preparing his lute. If Geralt doesn’t smash it to pieces, it will be a miracle. “You claim that my singing is so droll. And while I take offence to that, I’m more than willing to allow you to sample my musical stylings in order to help you rest your weary head.”</p><p>A humourless chuckle rumbles past Geralt’s lips, his head dropping to shake. It lifts back up not a couple of seconds later, eyes locked on his instrument.</p><p>Geralt points to it, head tilting to the side.</p><p>“One pluck and it goes in the water.”</p><p>Opening his mouth to speak, Jaskier cuts himself off with a flourish. It won’t do him any good to argue with Geralt when he’s in this state, and he would rather not have to scrimp and save for another lute, so soon.</p><p>“Look, Geralt… You want to sleep, don’t you?” Geralt breathes out harshly through his nose. “I’ll take that as a yes. Well…,” Jaskier thinks about his next move, stretches his arms over his head and yawns. “I’m tired. Aren’t you tired? This tree looks like a good place to nap, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Geralt looks anything but impressed.</p><p>“I am not a child,” he says plainly, however, there’s a small twitch to his lips that tells Jaskier he, perhaps, appreciates the effort. “You made it sound as though we would be napping together.”</p><p>Jaskier regards him cooly, shrugging. “Hey, if you need a warm body to lull you into that gentle goodnight, I’m available.” When Geralt raises an eyebrow at him, Jaskier puts his hands up in front of his body. “I’m simply suggesting that if you find it easier to sleep with someone by your side—”</p><p>“I don’t,” Geralt cuts him off.</p><p>“You haven’t tried. Not with me, at least. Those tavern wenches don’t make the best bedroom partners.”</p><p>“And you do?”</p><p>Jaskier takes in a breath, breathes out and walks to the tree he suggested earlier. He takes a seat and leans his head back against the bark, immediately resolving to shrug out of his jacket and use it as a makeshift pillow. He shifts his body down until his back is pretty much level with the floor. It’s not the <em>most comfortable </em>of <em>beds </em>but it will do.</p><p>“Right. There we go,” Jaskier says, patting his chest. “Come on then.”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m taking a nap. And so should you.”</p><p>Geralt puts his hands on his hips and emits a sigh of frustration. “I’m not fucking around here—”</p><p>“I’m not either. You won’t know unless you try, so stop being the child you claim not to be and join me down here.”</p><p>He’s not sure why he’s pushing for this, why he feels the need to be the one that can do this for Geralt. It won’t matter if it doesn’t work, Jaskier knows this. Yet, he wants it to—and, even if it doesn’t… He can’t say he’ll regret it.</p><p>They seem to be at a stalemate, the two of them staring the other down, locked in a battle of will that Jaskier is determined to win.</p><p>After a long bout of uncomfortable staring and silence, Geralt puts his head in his hand and shakes his head.</p><p>“If I try this and it doesn't work, will you leave me to my fishing?”</p><p>Jaskier nods his head and pats his chest once more, holding back a tut when Geralt sighs in response, again. He doesn't look at him as he makes his way over, choosing to stare at the trees instead, dirt kicking up as his boots scrape the ground during his descent to his knees.</p><p>“This is stupid.”</p><p>Closing his eyes and settling in, Jaskier replies, “We’ll either both look like fools, or you’ll get some much needed beauty sleep.”</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“Yes. Well, to you too.”</p><p>Geralt doesn’t say anything else. Jaskier slits one eye open to watch him prop up on his side, resisting the urge to slap a hand onto his face as Geralt disregards his blatant invitation.</p><p>“I’m not sleeping on your chest,” Geralt says, as if reading his mind.</p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>“You’re not exactly fit to take the weight of me.”</p><p>Jaskier’s mouth gapes open in mock offence. “Well, <em>excuse me </em>for not—no. You know what? You have no way of knowing that, so now you’ll just <em>have </em>to in order to prove yourself right. Which you are not, by the way.”</p><p>“If you’re so sure,” Geralt rasps, peering up at him. “Why bother trying?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, just get up here,” Jaskier replies, holding his arms out for added effect. Geralt is quiet next to him for a minute, and then Jaskier hears the sound of clothes shifting on the dirt ground, a weight settling on his chest and an arm draping over his front. “See? That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”</p><p>“This would work better if you didn’t talk.”</p><p>Jaskier bites the inside of his cheek and breathes in calmly through his nose, hand coming around Geralt’s back, fingers starting to stroke up and down mechanically.</p><p>If Geralt notices, he doesn’t say anything on the matter, inhaling and exhaling. It’s softer than Jaskier imagined, and he finds himself smiling. Geralt said one more pluck of his lute, after all. He said no such thing about this.</p><p>Perhaps a minute passes with Jaskier gently stroking Geralt’s back, feeling the outlines of scars underneath the material of his shirt. He doesn’t comment on them, but he does start to hum a melodious tune, pretending that the disks of Geralt’s spine are the threads on his lute, the tips of his fingers gliding over them very carefully, so as not to risk disrupting the rhythm or lose a string altogether.</p><p>And then he starts singing, almost a whisper, hand moving to run through Geralt’s hair, ignoring the layers of grease and grime so he can scritch the scalp that lies beneath. He does it lightly, with grace and efficiency, and he’s rewarded with more weight bearing down on his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Rest your head weary Witcher, the deed is done</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve no more fear weary Witcher, the day is won </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another day, another butcher, and more to come</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But don’t you fret my dear Witcher, you’ll be the one to…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Win it all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To see it all </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To live it all </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To laugh it all away </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when you find yourself weak, seek help, be sure to seek it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone will hear you, someone who’s near you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone who wants to be the one to...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold you close weary Witcher, and lay your head down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let you rest weary Witcher, no need to drown</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In all that strife and a pitcher,  so leave that town</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And go home weary Witcher, lay your head down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do go home weary Witcher, lay your head down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now go home weary Witcher, and lay your head down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lay your head down </em>
</p><p>Jaskier registers the light snoring in his ears and tries not to punch the air in triumph. Instead, he starts humming the tune from start to finish, repeating it until he drifts off to sleep as well, wondering what this will do to their relationship moving forward.</p><p>But that’s tomorrows problem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos appreciated.</p><p>Always happy to receive critiques, so long as it's put across in a constructive way. </p><p>Have a wonderful rest of your day. </p><p>^^</p><p>I can't believe I made up a song for this... It worked in my head. :D</p><p>Link to my twitter for those that would like to follow (I am brand new to the fandom, but I hope to write more and enjoy my time here. ^^): https://twitter.com/cute_ngl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>